Ninja Escort at Mahora Academy
by RazgrizRedemer89
Summary: Hiatus until first chapter is redone and have good reviews for it before getting intro chapters for all my stories up


**Me: Hey guys I'm-WHOA! *Dodges Suiton, Fuuton, Katon, Raiton and Hyoton jutsu's, senbon needles, shuriken, kunai and three frying pans all within 3 minutes as soon as I walk into Roman Solano's house I 'bought' from him* Why'd ya'll do that!**

** Everyone else: YOU HAVEN'T MADE AN UPDATE IN FOREVER AND WE'RE TIRED OF READING THE SAME OLD THINGS! *I hold my ears and comically sway back and forth before shaking my head and regaining my senses before kicking Kakashi off the couch and plopping down between Anko and Kurenai with my feet on a table***

** Me: Guys, girls, ladies and gentleman you'll be surprised to know that I am in College right now, got a new laptop from a friend with a display monitor, had to deal with electric outages, and-what else…oh yeah, LOSING TONS OF IDEAS FROM COLLEGE WORK AND ASSIGNMENTS!- I explode at everyone else who is a little bit startled**

**Me: Now that that's dealt with…I may come up with another story but not until I get at least 10 more chapters for one of my stories until then all other stories are on HIATUS, no questions asked, and that's final! *Holds arms in X and stares with an unraveling stare at everyone else* besides that enjoy this re-done chapter at Ninja Escort at Mahora Academy! BWAHAHAHAHA AND I SHALL NOT WRITE ANY OF THIS DOWN, THIS IS PURELY FROM MY THOUGHTS AT THE MOMENT! *wheeze hack cough* looige in my throat…. *hack* **

**Everyone else sweats drops at that before Zorro from One Piece speaks up: Anyway Raz-san, doesn't own anything in this fanfiction just the creation and ownage of two OC's and that's it. *I hand Zorro a note* Also Raz-san says that updates will be on either Tuesdays, Thursday's, or Saturday's due to him not being in college on those days.**

"Hey, how's it going?" Normal Speaking

'_Aw crap, did I leave the dishwasher on at home?' _Normal Thinking

"**Well kit, it looks like you're…wait a moment, what is she…whoa didn't know that girls could bend that way!" Demonic Speaking**

"_**Alright whose the little asshole that got my own damn tails fried?" **_Demonic Thoughts/Mental Links

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Story start XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On board a ship bound for only one certain destination, a young teen around 15 years of age sighed as his bright yellow hair flow through the calming breeze coming around the ship he was riding on while his gaze of cheerful blue eyes danced on the reflection the sun was putting on the waves as he thought about how he was dressed at the moment. The young teen was wearing an Army camouflage t-shirt which had an orange sleeveless t-shirt underneath it, over his forehead and taming his hair from getting in his eyes was a bandanna that was also Army-styled and his pants consisted of black baggy pants that have multiple pockets on them yet there was also an azul katana about 56 centimeters in length strapped to his waistline in a black sheathe. The teen's name was Naruto Uzumaki, Chuunin (Journey-man Ninja) of Konohagakure no Sato and he thought back as to why he was currently on the ship going to his destination. Time of Departure: 10:32 am, Konohagakure no Sato Sea Port Tigohu, Time of Arrival: 11:32, Mahora Academy Docks, West Side…

_**XXXX Flashback No Jutsu XXXXX**_

"_Another bowl of ramen, Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto cried out to a girl around 24 years old with brown hair wearing white clothes and a chef's apron giggled, and nodded her head as she went to prepare his dish._

_ After coming back and giving him the bowl the same teen, inhaled it down within record time however as he was about to leave he sensed that someone was behind him, so he calmly turned around and saw a person dressed in black garb with white armlets and greaves an Falcon animal mask on who said calmly "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage requests your presence." The Falcon masked dude disappeared through a swirl of leaves aka Shunshin known to ninja's, so Naruto walked leisurely to the Hokage building and opened the door as he spoke._

_ "Yo, Tsunade-baa-chan what'cha got for me?" Naruto questioned and then ducked underneath a paperweight sailing straight where his head had been just a few moments ago and heard a scream of agony occur making him shudder as the person who threw it at him allowed a small smirk on her face._

_ Tsunade Senju, or the Slug Sannin, was a woman well in her 50's but had a genjutsu __**(Illusion**__) set up on her so she could alter her appearance and fool debt collectors, her long light blonde hair flowed in the wind as she stared out at the village from her windows, and sighed as her medium sized D-cups bounced in her tight silver jacket while she turned back to Naruto._

_ "My god, you damn gaki (__**brat**__) can't you at least show some respect towards people that are older than you?" Her response was in the form of a foxy grin from Naruto who just took a seat in the room they were in while Tsunade continued after she calmed down and sat as well while leaning on one arm. "Anyway, gaki, I've got a mission for you however it'll take you out of the Elemental Countries so be respectful to people there as this is your first outside Chuunin mission." As soon as she said those words, she remembered how Naruto how made such an impression on the judges at the exams in Kumo (Cloud) that half of them wanted to promote him to Jounin (Elite Ninja) while the civilian council had some…persuasiveness in making them just promote him to Chuunin a fact which made them nearly shit their pants as Tsunade found out about that and was ready to kill them with a squad of ANBU on standby before the Daimyo had actually encouraged it forcing Tsunade to back down for that time but not before restricting their power, yet Naruto shot up and raised a finger with an open mouth when she said it would be outside the Elemental Nations._

_ "Wait a minute, this mission isn't a decoy mission you're putting me on just because of the threat of Akatsuki are you?" Naruto's only answer was the movement of Tsunade as her face took on one of regret before Naruto took the same seat again with a scowl on his face as the council apparently ignored the damn facts that he protected this village singlehandedly against Pain's attack._

_ "I know what you're thinking, well you can blame the civilian council for this brat, they along with the Daimyo-and god knows how long that stick up his ass is-were able to pull a fast one on me by stating that 'Akatsuki wouldn't attack us if we don't have a jinchuuriki, eh?' but that's a load of bullshit to me. Anyways, here are the mission specs and I expect you to read everything. Shizune, get me the Mahora mission." Tsunade said in a joking tone as Naruto sniggered when she dissed the Daimyo yet stood to attention when she stressed the word everything which made Naruto actually look it over with detail after Shizune delivered it still holding onto Ton-Ton. _

_Shizune was a beautiful lady around 24 years old, with raven hair and was skilled as Tsunade was in her early teens of medical practice so Shizune was wearing a purple kimono that allowed people to see her figure without revealing anything to perverts. Shizune was also very healthy in her areas, 40 C-borderline D breasts, a slim but firm waist, and a nice ass. __**(A/N: Don't get me wrong, if I was able to enter and exit the Naruto universe at will, then I would hit on Shizune at a moment's glance.)**_

_**Mission Rank: High B, Low A**_

_**Mission Description: Sarutobi, I know it has been a while but I'm calling in a favor for old times' sake, my daughter is attending school and I need more protection for her. I don't know how much I can offer to make this up but she is actually quite capable of magic—**__Naruto stopped reading and looked at Tsunade for confirmation and she just nodded as Naruto went back to reading the scroll—__**yet I can't seem to shake off an eerie feeling about how this school year will be. So, if you are able to please spare us a ninja to protect her, if you could hook us up with Minato's son.**_

_**Mission Term: Pose as a new teacher for Mahora academy and protect Konoha Konoe until she is able to graduate or harness her magical potential, also help us with problems to prevent magic from being spread across the world illegally.**_

_**Mission Length: About 4-5 years**_

_Naruto dropped the scroll in shock and stared at Tsunade who just nodded dumbly and waited till Naruto blew up which he did by throwing curse words left and right which would make even the most…linguistic person blush from the amount of words he used._

_Tsunade allowed Naruto some minutes to recatch his breath and noticed that one of her personal guards the ANBU like the Falcon masked dude was writing something and felt the glares as he spoke up with his face being covered by a Tora (Tiger) mask "what, I'm just writing those words down, they are pretty valuable to be sold to book writers." Half of her guards face faulted at that while Tsunade had an eye twitching herself, yet she spoke to Naruto who was now calm._

"_Look gaki, I don't know how I can repay you but here's a couple of Fuuton scroll's along with the blade your mother used." Naruto looked up as Tsunade tossed a couple of scrolls in his lap before handing him a scroll with the swirl pattern he had on his orange jumpsuit and told him it was a blood seal for him to open and when he did he gasped as well as Tsunade. The blade was simple yet elegant in design; it was about as long as his arm which was 65 cm in length and had some strange diamond design on the hilt and Naruto just marveled at the color of the katana as he took some practice swings with it, before sheathing it and asking when and where he should be for the mission to begin. _

_Tsunade just said be at the gates at 5:00 am on the dot sharp and don't tell anyone about the mission which made Naruto a little bit more skeptical as to why Tsunade wanted him gone. Naruto resealed his mother's blade took the scroll and sealed it on him as he asked Tsunade to buy him some clothes (the clothes he's wearing stated above on the ship) and when the time came for him to leave Tsunade just held him in a tight hug as Naruto gave a hug back hesitantly before Tsunade kissed his forehead causing him to blush with her mumbling 'Be safe gaki' under her breath as he responded with a foxy grin that became infectious to both Tsunade and Shizune. _

_**XXXXXXXXXX Flashback Release XXXXXXXX**_

Naruto sighed as he heard a voice in his head echo _**"Look at it this way kit, you may actually find a suitable mate there!" **__'Shut the hell up Kyuubi! The last thing I need on my mind is something about you wanting me to find a mate.' __**"Aw, come on, kit. Don't be like that, imagine all the short skirts those girls might wear! Heheheheheheh…" **_The Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-Tailed Fox within Naruto let out a perverted giggle as Naruto blushed crimson red as he did imagine some of the girls of his hometown-mainly Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and surprisingly Ayame as all girls suddenly got a blush on their faces in sleep as the same thought occurred in their dreams. Naruto then relaxed as the sun was starting to set probably around 5 o'clock in the afternoon on the ship at the moment and chilled on a reclining chair like the ones you would find at a pool or side of a ship, as he put a Chinese bamboo hat over his face and leaned back in a chair that was angled on the boat as the Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Hey, kit, what are you going to do now that Jiraya's dead? I mean without him to help ya with the toads, you're fucked up without someone who knows. However I'm here and hell I know some stuff about magic in fact…I still can't believe I didn't get a chance to collect my debt from that bastard…He was pretty damn tricky but an awesome rival and opponent." **Naruto perked up at that and decided to commit on it later as his thoughts took a slight turn of respect towards the fallen self-proclaimed super pervert who was pretty damn strong.** (A/N: God bless that crazy and great bastard! I salute YOU JIRAYA-DONO!) **Naruto hated to admit it but the furball of mass power was right how was he going to function if all his teachers died so he spoke up after a couple of moments while stirring the drink of sake in his hands a ship person brought to him. _"Maybe just maybe I might retire and come here again after the mission is complete…" _As he said this the Kyuubi had whipped up some sake for himself and did a spit take as he listened to the blonde reason for why he might come back here and abandon his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage.

However after pondering it for a couple of minutes they Kyuubi actually replied "**I think you're right, kit. I mean when the Sandaime **(Third Fire Shadow of Konoha aka Third Shinobi Lord)** took power again, he had let the civilians to become too powerful and too influential, I think you are making a right choice for this by coming here after you get this mission done. If you want, I could probably check and see what we could do to prevent the Akatsuki from taking me from you."**

Naruto being silent for a few moments of thinking about it he responded via the mental link. "_I'm mean let's face it Kyuubi…the civilian council still has power over who will be Hokage no matter what Tsunade does to limit their power. For once the bastard with that avenger pole shoved up his ass to his brain…*snicker from both of them* came back to the village he would be fully pardoned, have all rights and be given his own damn harem for defeating Itachi and Oro-pedo—teme. And that last idea sounds about right check the seal and see if you can modify it to prevent anything like that." _Kyuubi was all right having tears streak out of the corners of his eyes from holding in his laughter so much and looked around before interrupting Naruto's thought as the same waitress came back and gave him more sake as he tipped his hat smiling at her which made her blush immensely as she went off to get other ship guests orders completed.

"**Hey kit, can you do me a favor and change your mindscape? Not that I don't mind the sewer albeit very dark, depressing and moody…which is great for an emo, you're not an emo are you kit?" **A harsh glare from a mental Naruto was his only response as was fist from Naruto who just punched him while also considering changing his mindscape but didn't know how and Kyuubi sensed that so he decided to elaborate. **"Kit, this is **_**your **_**mind, in here no matter what you are close to a god in your mindscape, so just imagine whatever the hell you want but no pink! Oh goddesses above help you if I find ever a sakura tree in there I will cut off the thing that makes you a male…" **Kyuubi threatened with a malicious grin as he saw Naruto shiver in fear before Naruto closed his eyes and the mindscape changed from a sewer to something the Kyuubi grinned at-not in malice or hate but in acceptance.

The mindscape now had a world that was actually quite comfortable to live in; there was a cabin with oak colors about 3 floors to it from the outside, a great forest on the left side of the house almost half as big as the Forest of Death in Konoha but twice as wide and to the right side was a hot spring for relaxing but the colors were what attracted the Kyuubi's attention. Instead of being a calming green color for a forest all the trees were colored red like blood and the scent from the forest along with the wind making the forest all the more alluring and exciting along with the hot spring having blue air come off it and the water being lava: so all in all the Kyuubi was very impressed and nodded at Naruto who stood on the left of the Kyuubi as the Kyuubi spoke up after seeing the changes.

"**Not bad kit, not bad, I would have gone with a different color for the house, but that's okay I can change it soon, and if you like to may I present a…proposal that would benefit the both of us involving using my chakra?" **Naruto raised an eyebrow at that ever since he had trained to try to use the Kyuubi's chakra it would usually end up with him being hit by chakra seals from Kakashi or Yamato using his wood release jutsu's to control the Kyuubi's chakra. Sensing the distrust the kid had about this deal the Kyuubi reassured him of it, "**Don't worry kit, the deal is really that big of a…compromise, yet it also involves in allowing me to make some changes on your genetic levels. Naturally, whenever you use my chakra your body undergoes stress of using so much demonic chakra that it slowly infects your nervous system allowing me to control it and changing it so you can withstand the venom in my chakra." **The Kyuubi grinned at the face on Naruto both mentally and physically before Naruto recomposed himself before the Kyuubi continued. **"However, due to my chakra being so poisonous to your chakra system, I'll….purify it for a lack of better words and allow you to use it when you ask in return I want to have a little something….which I'll collect in due time, alright?" **

Naruto still stunned at this just nodded his head as he got back into focus at the real world and heard an announcement that they would be landing soon so grabbing his hat and making his way towards the ships' railings he just watched the sun dance across the water relaxing him as he finally saw the place they would be docking at while not hearing Kyuubi's chuckle _**"Soon, kit, soon you'll see what I meant…*giggle***_.

XXXXXXX 7:00 in the morning earlier that day in Wales, England Westchester time: 7:15 AM XXX

A young boy around 10 years old stared at the letter he got with shock while two girls stared at shock with him both at the letter and him. The boy again was looking 10 years old, had slightly dark red hair, wore small glasses that distracted some people from his bright round brown eyes, and wore a blue button shirt while covering a red neck tie that is covered by a green cloak, and some light brown pants however the strangest thing was that his shirt actually resembled a cloak and on his back was a staff. The two girls were entirely different in age, height and appearance, the first girl was actually a beautifully young lady around 16 years of age, had light blonde hair that stretched halfway down her back, wore an elegant simple navy blue dress that reached down to her kneecaps, while covering her neck was a white chaff (**A/N: I don't know those things guys wear to protect their necks on important occasions)**, and blue eyes that just radiated kindness.

The younger girl that was also around 10 years of age stood on her tiptoes to see more of the letter and seemed to be more pissed off at what the letter was stating, she had vibrant red hair that was neck length, a purple dress that also reached her knees, while her green eyes were either filled with jealously or hatred for the boy it was unclear, her white stockings covered her knees as she wore purple dress shoes. "This is stupid!" The red hair girl suddenly exclaimed drawing the attention of both of the older girl and boy. "I mean why would they even consider letting a boy go to an all-GIRLS school," she punctuated the GIRLS which made the boy blush lightly while the other older girl smiled lightly while the little girl continued "to teach for the love of God I mean his only 10 what can he do other there?" As she was about to continue the blonde hair girl just patted her head which immediately calmed her down as she gained both the attention of the young kids.

"Still if it's an order from one of the higher ups Negi can't just ignore he will either have to take the order or have his magic powers sealed. If we all rebel then you can just imagine what will happen…" The older girl said with a slight shiver while the two younger kids just shivered in fear and horror of having _that _occur to them because they saw that happen to someone and let's just say it wasn't pretty.

The oldest girl just smiled and patted the red haired before saying "You'll do fine, Negi. I'm sure you'll see old friends like Takamichi and old man Konoe there; it's a beautiful country where the trees might be in bloom and you'll find it very nice to you." The oldest girl kissed Negi on the forehead after bending down to his level before moving him towards a car depot that exited on a highway that led to an airport.

After 3 hours in English hours but 1 hour in Naruto's time, the young red head boy reached the place where he would meet his secondary help if he couldn't handle it by himself but encountered something unexpected due to his arrival as he was about to meet up with an old friend.

He accidentally bumped into an orange haired girl and a brunette haired girl in a conversation where he accidentally said something to the orange haired girl which earned her wrath as she immediately rounded on the boy and said "What the HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" which made a certain person walking by gain interest.

**XXX Author's and Naruto's point of view XXX**

Naruto was yawning as he still had his hat on the top of his back near his neck and his camouflage shirt allured some of the girls as he looked at the map 'Tsunade-baa-chan' had given him and noticed a few of the girls were staring at them, so he quickened the pace of his walking which made him near a building and as he was about to head to it, he heard "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT!" which made him look at the source of the voice and Kyuubi spoke up for the second time to Naruto. **"Dammit, kit, I sleep for a mere 20 minutes and you're at the place where girls wear clothes like that! TAKE THEM, TAKE ONE NOW DAMMIT!"** Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's comment about taking one of them now but did notice what clothes that the girls were wearing and raised an eyebrow at the attire that this place had the girls wear. The tops they wore were a red cover shirt followed by a white undershirt and short length miniskirts that were red which covered only the place where their panties probably were but what caught his attention was the kid, that one of the girls were shaking.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and thought _'Red hair, small glasses, blue eyes, and a staff thing on his back…I'm guessing that's the short round baa-chan told me about…' _


End file.
